The Hunger Games! Inuyasha Style
by IVSS
Summary: Many years ago in the land known as Feudal Japan a young girl named Rin lived with her mother, adoptive brother, and a two tailed yokai cat. In order to save her brother from a senseless slaughter, Rin volunteers for the annual Hunger Games. Now, in a race to survive she finds herself with most unlikely of allies. SesshomaruXRin
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

Author's Note: It has been a while, hasn't it? I wasn't planning on writing anything for a few more months but a friend of mine has asked I write this and I couldn't say no. Most likely after I have completed this story I will be leaving FF. I will continue to post on other sites like Moonlightflower though...  
-

** Prologue**

_The Hunger Games started over 58 years ago. Then there was no districts, only a few small surrounding villages around the capitol. The villages were free to do as they wanted except one thing, they could not fall in love with demons._

_The demons lived inside the villages to but were not violent. They protected the humans, giving them strength and sometimes, falling in love. When this happened both the parents and children were killed by the capitol. Eventually this led to a war, the humans and demons of the villages against the capitol humans._

_The humans mostly relied on the demons to do most of the fighting because of their super natural powers. The Capitol noticed this and began to work on a way to subdue them, trying many methods until one finally worked. This method of subduing drew on the yokai's yuki, the energy that gives them the powers and immortality._

_Because of this the demons withdrew the alliance they held with the humans, breaking away from the fighting. Without the help, the revolver's were easily defeated by the capitol._

_Over time the subduing method was toned down so it only held the demon's powers at bay, not destroying them._

_The districts were set up, the humans mostly being forced into the outer edges of each district._

_A year later the capitol came up with a way to keep the districts under control. Every year they demanded one human and one demon tribute from each district be sent to compete in a fight to the death._

_The rules:_  
_The tributes may bring one item to remind them of home._  
_Half demons count as full demons during the games._  
_If a demon lives with humans they are considered a human and vice versa._  
_Only one winner is allowed._  
_The only power the demons are allowed to use is speed._

Chapter One

When I wake up that morning I am cold. My fingers instinctively reach for Shippo's warmth. Nothing. I turn over, facing the bed on the other side of my wooden hut where my mother, Kikyo, sleeps. I see Shippo, curled up beside her. Most likely he had nightmares... it is the day of the reaping. Shippo is a demon but because he lives with humans, the capitol views him as a human.

I watch them for a few minutes, smiling softly at the sight. My mother is turned towards the wall, her soft features hidden from me. Shippo rests his head on her shoulder, his tail between his legs. On his feet lay the cutest cat in the world, Kirara.

Kirara is a two-tailed yokai cat. She is a light creamy yellow with black markings. Her paws are black with a stripe above that. Her two tails have two black stripes on them and her for head holds a black diamond that is complemented by her scarlet red eyes. Kirara and Shippo get along great but I don't particularly like the yokai.

A few years ago when Shippo and Kirara came to live with me and mom, the cat tried to kill me. Kirara has another form, a giant cat that looks just like her. Ever since then my distrust of the cat has grown and she knows it. I intended to kill it long ago but Shippo begged and cried so hard that I had to give in.

Shaking my head with a soft sigh I slowly sit up, slinging my legs over the bed. Pulling out a small chest that holds my things. I take out a good working kimono and my old, worn out sandals. Inside is a small box that holds my left over coins and my necklace, a small purple crescent moon that symbolizes my district, the Inu.

I stand up, walking over to the table where Shippo leaves the snacks he always makes me on Reaping Day. I lift the bowl and find a small strip of dried rice that has been sweetened with rare sugar layed out on a leaf. Smiling I pocket the special treat and grab my bag and bow and arrows, walking out the door.

The part of district 12 that me, Shippo, mom, and Kirara live in is called 'The Seam' or the human area. The demons in the district, mostly Inu, forced the humans to live on the edges. My house is right beside the fence that keeps us inside the district. The Capitol claims it is to keep out wild animals but no one believes that one bit, not even the demons. The fence is supposed to be electrified 24/7 but since most of the power lines in the seam are non-working so it is usually safe to touch.  
Swiftly I slip onto my belly and slide under the fence. We aren't supposed to go past the fence, it is punishable by death but the 'Peacekeepers' don't really mind. Almost everyone in district 12 goes a little hungry and the peacekeepers turn a blind eye to us as long as we give them a discount. By we I mean me and my friend and hunting partner, Kohaku.

I make my way into the trees, continuously glancing over my shoulder to make sure no one is following. Even though the fence is rarely electrified it has succeeded in keeping all the mutations and demons that the capitol has released on the districts in the past, In Order to scare them and keep them in line, out.

During spring and summer a few brave villagers venture beyond the fence to collect fruits and other wild foods. It is during this time that me and Kohaku practice our hunting skills. I am pretty effective with a small sword or spear but I can also aim a bow and arrow pretty well. Kohaku excels in setting traps and using a range of old demon slayer weapons.  
Reaching the spot I hide my weapons I grab a small dagger and strap it to my hip before taking the bow and arrows back up. My spear is missing and I assume Kohaku took it.

I begin to make my way down to the lake where me and Kohaku always meet. Seeing him sends my heart racing. He waves and I wave back, a grin on my face.

A few hours later after our illegal hunting and selling, Kohaku and I head our seperate ways, ways to get dressed for the reaping. Shippo has already got water ready for me, cold but water. After my quick scrub I silently slip into one of my few kimono and go to help Shippo with his hakama.

My mother silently braids my hair, weaving a few small flowers into it.

After all of us are dressed we head to the village square. It's a pity that the reaping is held here, otherwise it would be a good place for humans and demons to meet.

The demons, especially the inu, have an interesting story that I would love to hear. I silently bend down, giving Shippo a hug before walking off toward my section of the roped off areas.

Kohaku meets my gaze and I give him an awkward smile in return. The smile doesn't reach my eyes though, truth is... I am afraid. Afraid for Shippo, afraid for Kohaku, and afraid for myself.

Soon enough Effiee Trinket comes onto the stage. Eiffee isn't the most pleasant site to see with her large pink wig, pale white skin. And her lipstick... it is a bright neon green.  
I roll my eyes as she babbles on and on with her famous 'may the odds be ever in your favor' speech. "Now for our first tribute. Humans first." As Effiee says this I begin to pay attention. Slowly, so agonizingly slowly she reaches into the Crystal ball.

Everyone holds their breath, including myself, and it is in this moment that you could hear a pin drop.

"Shippo Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2: The Devil, Sesshomaru

I stand still, no sound leaving my mouth. I can not move, I feel numb. No one has made a sound so far out of shock. It is well known that for the past two years I have only allowed Shippo to enter his name once, everyone knows this. The likely hood of him being chosen was one in hundreds!

Slowly, ever so slowly I can see Shippo begin to ease his way out of the crowd and towards the stage. I can feel wet tears forming in my eyes as I watch his tears fall. In a split second decision I push my way out of the crowd and run to Shippo, pulling him behind me.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Out of no where Kohaku is there, pulling Shippo into his arms. Shippo is yelling "No!" and I can feel my legs begin to shake as I slowly walk forward. Effie urges me forward, surprise showing on her features. District 12 hasn't had a volunteer, ever.

"Whats your name dear?" Effie questions me.

In an almost unbearable whisper I answer. "Rin Sakura." Effie smiles, turning back to the crowd.

"I bet my money that was your brother?" I nod. What else am I supposed to do? Chatter away? I don't talk much anyway but especially not now, now when I am heading to a bloodbath just because I wanted to save my adoptive brother.

Behind me my new trainer glares at my back and I can tell, she does not like humans. She is a demon named Inukimi who won the games five years ago. The funny thing is, she wears fine clothes, the best I have seen available in district 12, yet she claims she never has any money. Although... I guess that is understandable when you spend what you have on expensive kimonos.

While I was thinking Eiffee had began to choose the demon tribute. My thought return to her just as she opens the paper slip.

"Sesshomaru Taisho."

My heart stops beating for a moment and I watch the shifting in the crowd. As the crowd parts I see him, Sesshomaru, looking all but bewildered. It doesn't take long though, quick enough that I could mistake it for the tears distorting my vision, for him to place a calm, collected mask on his face. With confident steps he approaches and I study his features for the second time I have actually ever seen him.

Sesshomaru has long silvery hair, common among the Inu yokai, that glitters when the sun shines on it. I can't help but wonder how he keeps it so clean.

The silver tendrils dance, flowing over a clean white kimono with beautifully detailed flower patterns on the shoulder and sleeve, complete with a large fluffy pelt of some sort on his shoulder. He wears two swords on his side but I can't recall their names and only know that one can not cut the living.

His face is cleanly defined. On his for head there is a purple crescent moon, exactly like my necklace. On each cheek he has two magenta stripes that end In a perfect point. Above each eye is a touch of scarlet that define his deep amber eyes.

He now stands across from me on the stage, tall and showing the elegance of royalty. I remember when I first saw him five years ago.

The previous night had been cold and rainy. As I headed out to hunt I stumbled upon his still and unconscious form. Slowly I approached him and he did not stir. I thought him to be dead until I saw the gentle rising and falling of his chest. As I examined his wounds I assumed he had got in a fight with another yokai. Knowing that if I did not help he may die, I set to work patching up his wounds.

He still did not wake. As I walked away I remember hearing a groan and what sounded like a thank you... though you can never be to sure with demons.

Until now I had not seen him again and I wish I hadn't. Everyone knows Sesshomaru the killing perfectionist. Cold, cruel, calculating and the essence of perfection in all areas. No one would expect him to be chosen, it just doesn't seem natural.

Eiffee wishes everyone a happy hunger games and we are whisked away, never to see most of district 12 again. Only family and close friends will be allowed to see us before we leave.

We are taken into an old castle that is now used for parting goodbyes. Sesshomaru and I are literally shoved into two rooms beside each other and I can tell he does not like that. The growl that follows shakes the walls and . I am so glad he didn't wake up that day in the woods...

It isn't long before Shippo and mom burst in, tears streaming down both of their cheeks. Shippo launches himself forward, arms wrapped around my neck, continuously thanking me for saving him.

My mom is saying how brave I am.

I realize I really need to cheer Shippo up and, prying his arms from my neck, I lift his head so he is looking at me. With a soft smile I tell him to sing our song. After a few strangled sobs he does as asked, singing with me.

_Father once said to me _

_Many moons ago _

_A demon hand will defend _

_Mother said one day _

_There is more that you must know _

_A mortal hand will sustain _

_Two hands together _

_Incomplete alone _

_Balance and union _

_Then the gate will open _

_Go my children go _

_Go to crimson flames _

_To save our children _

_The lights of memory will remain_

The peacekeepers return, informing mom and Shippo that time is up. A lone tear falls from my cheek as Shippo forces me to promise to win. I can't say no even though I know I am lying. He says I will make it back home and outwardly I agree... inside my heart is a different story...

Kohaku comes to see me but no words are exchanged, we just hug.


End file.
